Not what it seem
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: We see only what I eyes tell us but in the Nabari world everything is not what it seem to be. My first gender bend tale hope you guys like it.


Not what it seem

chapter one

The mission

Yukimi p.o.v

The mission come straight from the boss man himself naming me team leader. What a pain in the ass. Making me leader of the devil child, the pink-hair samurai sadist, then the little nerd. Beer and sake won't be enough to help me out of this one. Might have to put up with the little sister being on my case but that just fine with me.

The Grey Wolves were all summoned to the temple after the Shinra Banshou kid decide to join us. The Boss is sending all of us up to the Kouga Village to investigate the Alya private Academy. Their headquarter hidden with in a school. Clever maybe irritating oh yes. It just doesn't settle well attacking kids. Not with my scar filled past.

"Alright, I'm all sober up and ready go. Whoever coming along better get in the car now." I should have seen this coming with the devil himself in the back seat.

"I need to use the bathroom Yukimi-sensei." My hand grip the leather cover wheel a little tighter.

"Why show him respect, Miharu. Just call him chicken head like I do." My jaw started to clamp shut. Adding too much presser for my jaw to handle which will lead to a migraine later.

"I always prefer to call you, Yukimi-senpai myself." Even the last male heir from the Shimizu clan had to open his mouth.

Telling them all to shut the hell up only lead to fighter over which radio station to listen to. Stopping at the uniform shop lead to Raikou awesome driving skill into the river. As a result the short fuse kid blame me for letting his Raikou behind the wheel. As is I had a choice in that matter.

Why do I have to put up with brats. Why? What the hell did I do to my lifetime to throw my Karma down the drain? Question to ponder as we shown around the school by out weird tour guide, Shijima. Another kid playing shinobi in my eyes. Who I swear is part cat with how she toys with us. Throwing herself on the ground, rolling around until I promise not to do anything reckless here. She shoved us into our rooms to use for our stay here. Standard dorms room two single bed against each wall right near a window. A single door connecting the room together.

Sitting through a fake meeting about their forbidden scroll known as the Daya. A cure-all scrool that might hold the Chief answer. Eating and drinking lace tea and cake. How childish.. I had to keep reminding myself they were kids after all.

Watching the bed-head, four-eyes, wanna be samurai girl, and yet another kid from the Fuuma clan. Flipping out over Miharu joining up with us. Can't blame the kid for leaving them. I would leave to if I had to put up with a pansy like that.

Once the sun went down the real fun started as the Alya student started to attack all of us, The Banten shinobi and us. I didn't mind being on my own for once. I did mind being stuck in this endless maze. So many doors and yet only few were left unlock. Leading to the basement or a door with someone behind. I could only sense a small presence but I knew it was another shinobi by what I felt. However it didn't feel like a Kouga nor the pansy from Banten.

I didn't have time to pick the lock shooting out the lock was my only choice. Kicking in the door was my second picked. Which revealed a small room with no window, a light was left on over head casting light on someone bond to a chair in the middle of the room with a cloth sack over their head.

Their back was facing the only way out of here, with small hand tied behind their back. "Hey you okay?" I know better than rushing over there as it make be a trap and unlike the pansy I'm not easily fooled. The dim light made it hard to make this person out but they were wearing a some school uniform that I didn't know. White blazer from the look of it. No school I know of had that color in them.

Slowly moving my finger on the trigger noticing a few more details I guess wrong on. The small fame didn't belong to a small child but a female.. A small fame, slender bare legs and the school uniform was a little on the naughty side. In my opinion although I do remember Kazuho rebellious side from her Jr year. Wearing her uniform one size to small barely passing the dress code. "Can you hear me?" Trying to gently remove the head covering. I knew the sudden light would cause some pain as she close her eyes. Her pale skin caught every glimmer of light, long crazy lashes hid the eyes of an angel. Large sapphire blues eyes looked right through me.

The name angel would have fit her nicely is she didn't kick me in the groin before smashing her chair against me as well. Kunai at my throat as I held the barrel of my gun to her head. "Are you with Kouge or someone else?" her voice was soft yet held a very threatening tone to it.

" i could ask you the something, sweetheart?" Wrong choice of words on my part as I block her knee from hitting my side. "I will give this you're pretty flexible even when wearing a skirt and heels."

Taijustu aside her ability to predict my every move was pretty amazing until I was flat on my back with her straddling my waist. Her blue eyes burning through my own gray eyes with two kunai at my throat now.

There was only one thing left for me to do now.. Putting my hands up. "Nah, I'm just a go with the flow if you can't them join them kind of shinobi from Iga, who goes by the name, Yukimi."

I knew that fierce look in her eyes. She wasn't your king heart ninja like Banten but she wasn't with the Kougo or Fuuma. Which only left one other shinobi Togakushi. Which meant I was fighting or more like getting my ass handed to me by none other than their angel of death. "So is the name, Angel, which I believe is more fitting or is it, Yoite?"

Yeah it wasn't smart to flirt with death itself but can your really blame me as guy. She would have killed me if the gunshot didn't draw our attention down the where Mr. Pansy screamed at the top of his lung the four-eyes name.

**A/N This will be my first gender bend tale. Finger cross is work well. Okay first of all this tale will be random event taken from the manga which I arrange to fit this tale better. I hope you guys like it. Sorry about no betta still. But anyway I am on a Nabari No Ou kick so be ready for a lot more tales to comes. I promise they will ber very entertaining**


End file.
